La belle et veritable histoire de Danny Jones
by Sunder
Summary: les minables de l'ecole et les pouvoirs d'une Tueuse, ca fait pas bon menage...


****

La Belle et Veritable Histoire de Danny Jones par Sunder

Le vieil homme s'assis, regardant son petit fils jouer dans le jardin d'un oeil attendris.

Si sa grand mere avait pu vivre pour le voir...

Tout a ses souvenirs, il ferma les yeux, et se rememora sa compagne, toujours aussi belle, malgres ses cheveux grisonnants... Son rire, son sourire... Tout en elle lui manquait...Deja deux ans que le cancer avait eu raison de sa Bien aimée...

Soudain, sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, L'enfant l'avait rejoint sur le banc, et le devisageait avec curiosité.

Il lui sourit.

-Papy tu dors ?

-Non mon petit. Je me rappelle...

-Tu te rapelle de quoi ?

-De plein de choses...Tu sais , c'est comme ca les vieilles personnes, elles se rappellent de beaucoup, beaucoup de vieilles choses...

-Tu me raconte une histoire ?

-Tu ne prefere pas jouer dans le jardin ?

-Non, j'aime bien comment tu raconte les histoires, surtout celles qui font peur...

-Ta mere va encore me dire que tu fait des cauchemars a cause de moi...

-Non, ca c'etait avant...Je suis grand maintenant, j'ai 7 ans ..!

Le regard de l'enfant se fit faussement suppliant, uniquement destiné a faire ceder son grand-pere.

Avec le sourire, le vieil homme se laissa prendre au jeu.

-Bien...Pourquoi pas une histoire, apres tout... De toute facon, je crois que le temps se couvre...

-Je veux l'histoire de Danny, Papy.

-Encore ? Tu ne la connais pas encore par coeur ?

-C'est la plus cool, quand tu la raconte avec les voix surtout.

Le vieil homme sourit. Les voix, toujours les histoires avec les voix...

-Tu as bien raison Petit, cette histoire est bien meilleure avec les voix.

S'asseillant plus confortablement sur le banc, dos contre le mur, le vieil homme inspira tranquillement, cherchant dans sa memoire le debut de son histoire.

-Tu vois petit, on peux passer sa vie a faire du Skateboard, du Ski, de l'Escalade, et ne jamais rien se casser, ou meme simplement se blesser. A l'inverse, il arrive parfois que des gens tombent simplement d'un trottoirs et se brise une jambe, sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi, c'est ce qu'on appelle la malchance... Et bien vois tu mon garcon, la vie de Danny Jones, dans son ensemble, n'etait plus qu'un immense trottoirs, et cela depuis la toute premiere seconde ou il avait posé le pied au Lycée...

Le vieil homme sourit, tres bonne histoire, vraiment...

****

Chapitre 1

Pour la troisieme fois depuis le debut de la semaine, Danny Jones avait eté jeté dans la poubelle par l'equipe de Football de l'ecole...

Pas beaucoup, diront certains...

Sauf qu'on etait Mardi.

Mardi, le pire jour de la semaine... Pas encore Jeudi, et l'espoir du Vendredi d'avant Week-end. Pas encore Mercredi, et la certitude que la plus dure moitié de la semaine etait derriere soit. Deja plus Lundi, que le souvenir d'un dimanche heureux rendait plus supportable.

Non, Mardi. Mardi, le jour du Gymnase et de la corde a noeud. Mardi, le jours du cours de Mathematiques...Et pire que tout, Mardi, le jour du poisson a la cantine...

Pendant un temps, il hesita a rester dans sa poubelle, car finalement, il s'y sentait moins mal que dans d'autres endroits du Lycée. Meme s'il etait les pieds en l'air, la tete en bas et entrait en contact avec de vieilles epluchures de bananes, au moins n'entendais t'il plus les plaisanterie de ces *$#&% de majorettes...

En plus, quelqu'un venait de lui voler ses chaussures...Encore moins de raisons de sortir...

Non, franchement, la poubelle, c'etait pas mal, finalement. Peut etre allait t'il attendre tranquillement ici que l'année scolaire finisse.

Il commencait a envisager une petite sieste lorsqu'une ame charitable se decida finalement a l'aider a sortir de son recipient en le tirant par son jean. Il avait bien evidemment craint dans les premiers instant que quelqu'un ne tente en fait de lui voler son pantalon, mais finalement, une voix lui etait parvenue.

Il se retourna sur son sauveur, le meme que d'habitude, quasiment a chaque fois. Il lui sourit.

Alexander Harris.

Plus vieux deja de deux ans, le garcon lui rendit un sourire complice.

-Laisse moi deviner Danny... L'equipe de Football, ou celle de Basket ?

Le garcon, blazé, retira le residu de banane de ses cheveux, et se tourna vers son ami.

-On est mardi, il est 11h...

-...L'equipe de football.

Tout deux sourirent d'avoir repondu en meme temps. Le lien telepathique des Losers, presque un L invisible gravé sur leur front a tous deux

Alex etait l'idole de Daniel Jones, le mec le plus cool de la planete.

Il etait copain avec Willow Rosenberg et Buffy Summers, sortait avec Cordelia Chase... Alex etait le sex-symbol que tout garcons de son age revait de devenir, plus entouré de jolies filles que Bosley lui meme, dans les Droles de Dames.

En plus de ca, il aimait les comics, et etait fan de Star Trek. vraiment Cool.

Du bout du couloir, arriverent Buffy Summers et Willow Rosenberg, tout sourire pour lui. C'est Willow la premiere qui lui parla, toute inquiete de son etat.

-Mon Dieu Danny, tu va bien ? Tu ne t'est pas fait mal ?

-Willow, il a eté mis dans une poubelle, ironisa Alex. La seule chose qui ai pu etre blessé dans l'aventure, c'est son amour propre.

Ensuite, ce fut Buffy qui s'avanca vers lui; Son coeur rata un battement.

-Tiens, tes chaussures. Les deux petits plaisantins les ont lachés, quand j'ai cherché a les rattrappés. Il va falloir que je me decide a trouver des talons qui me permettent de courir, si ca continu.

Danny pris ses chaussures des mains de la blonde, evitant au maximum de croiser son regard. Il tenta, dans un acces de courage, de lui adresser la parole.

-M...m...merci.

Lamentable. A presque lui donner envie de retourner dans sa poubelle.

Buffy etait la fille la plus jolie du lycée, et la plus cool, malgres tout ce qu'on pouvait dire d'elle. Pas loin d'etre la plus gentille aussi, dans le peloton de tete derriere Willow. Danny aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir sortir avec une fille comme ca, mais bon, faut pas non plus rever, quoi, on n'est pas dans un telefilm de Noel avec les Soeurs Olsen...

Sans un mot, Danny rajusta ses lunettes, et s'assit pour remettre ses chaussures. Une fois de nouveau debout, il s'eloigna dans le couloir, dans l'attente d'une prochaine humiliation, qu'il devinait proche...

Derriere lui, malgres le bruit du couloir, la voix de Willow se fait entendre.

-c'est vraiment des laches !!!

-Calme toi Will's, ca ne sert a rien... C'est la Hierarchie sociale qui fait ca, il y'a les brutes, et les brutalisés... On ne peux rien changer a ca. Ca s'ameliorera en vieillissant, y'a un moment ou les cretins se lassent de te jeter dans les poubelles, regarde comment ca s'est passé avec moi...

En cela Alex avait raison, pensa t'il en tournant le coin. Il y'a un moment ou les cretins se lassent de te jeter dans les poubelles... 

Sauf pour Jonathan bien sure, dans son cas, ca faisait longtemps qu'il y'avait eu renoncement a se battre. 

Alors que Chez Alex, non. Alex, son idole.

-Hey, regardez qui voila !!! Qui t'as autorisé a sortir de ta poubelle, toi ?

*$#&%...

Pas besoin de savoir a qui appartenait la voix.

Derek K.McBaines, 100kg, Quaterback de l'equipe du lycée. Sa mechanceté legendaire n'avait d'egale que sa betise, si profonde qu'elle donnait au Grand Canyon lui meme des airs de terrier de taupe.

Derek Konrad McBaines; dont les mauvaises langues disaient qu'il ne pouvait pas lasser ses chaussures et dire son nom en entier sans risquer la rupture d'anevrisme...

Derek et ses tas de Viandes de copains River et Morales, qui lui bloquait une retraite possible vers Alex et Buffy, qui le protegeraient.

Bien sure, trop de monde dans le couloirs pour courir...

Personne pour le defendre...

Normal.

Avec philosophie, Danny accepta son sort lorsqu'on le souleva de terre dans une hilarité generale, et qu'on le jeta de nouveau dans une poubelle. 

Poubelle vide cette fois. Comme quoi il ne faut pas deserperer, les choses s'ameliorent d'elles meme.

Danny ferma les yeux, et reflechit.

Dans les bouquins bizarres de son grand pere, au grenier, peut etre trouverais t'il finalement une solution a son probleme...

****

Chapitre 2

Le reste de l'apres midi avait eté tranquille, apres qu'Alex ne l'ai liberé de nouveau. Une troisieme fois Derek et ses amis avaient bien essayer de le rattrapper (que voulez vous, il y'a des plaisanteries dont on ne se lasse pas), mais cette fois, il etait parvenu a se faufiler parmis la foule et a disparaitre.

Le cour de Mathematiques avait eté une catastrophe, comme souvent, et le cours de Sport une humiliation.

La routine habituelle, quoi.

Assis dans le grenier, une assiette de Cookies et un verre de lait a portée de main, Danny etait deja plongé dans sa lecture depuis pres de deux heures, lorsque sa grand mere l'appella de l'etage inferieur.

-Daniel, descend, ton Papa est là !

Mince...

-J'arrive, Grand Mere ! Je termine un truc !

Pour ce qu'il en savait, son Grand-pere avait acheté l' ouvrages sur ses genoux, "Sortileges de l'Ancienne Mu", dans une vente de jardin, il y'a 20 ans de cela a un couple de Hippies sur le retour, en meme temps qu'un assez grand nombre d'objets. Il s'en etait tiré pour 20$. Une affaire.

Lorsque sa Grand-Mere l'avait vu rentrer avec tout ce fatras, elle avait intimé son mari de monter tout cela au Grenier, ce qu'il avait fait.

Aucun de ces objet ne vit jamais les etages inferieurs. De temps en temps le vieil homme remontait jeter un oeil, ralait de laisser vieillir ici de si jolies choses, puis redescendait a la cuisine, ou l'attendait les lasagnes de son epouse.

Quelques part en lui, son grand pere, il le savait, avait toujours eté un Hippie frustré. Neanmoins, si cette part de sa personnalité souffrait de ne pouvoir s'exprimer, le gourmand en lui se portait parfaitement bien , merci de demander.

Danny referma le livre, et jeta un rapide coup d'oeuil aux restes de l'etagere.

"Comment s'occuper d'un jardin zen, en 10 lecons faciles."

Debile.

"Les Chakras et votre reussite professionnelle."

Nul.

"Betty Page, l'album Interdit"

Stup...Heu, enfin, peut etre emprunterait t'il celui là un de ces jours, mais pour l'instant, d'autres projets occupaient son esprit.

Il mis le livre dans son sac, et descendit a l'etage.

Rentré chez lui, il fonca dans sa chambre, et se plongea dans la lecture.

Reliure cuir, enluminure precieuse, papier fin , qualité Bible ancienne.

A peine ouvert, il avait compris pourquoi cet ouvrage, le seul un peu luxueux et valable d'interet pour sa grand Mere, ne siegait pas en bonne place parmis les Editions Originales du salon.

Des Glyphes, des signes cabalistiques, des gravures, parfois tres suggestives...Et aussi beaucoup de Latin.

Rien de tres passionnant, pour une amatrice d'histoire Americaine...

Lui par contre, avait immediatement eté captivé.

D'un doigt agile, il parcoure l'Index.

Beaucoup de choses interessantes, mais rien qui ne ressemble a ce qu'il cherche.

A moins que...

Bingo.

Une Formule simple, limitée en temps, pas d'effets negatifs, semble t'il.

C'est Willow, qui un apres midi, lui avait parlé la premiere de Magie. Une discission au sujet de "Ma Sorciere Bien-Aimée" qui avait bizarrement tournée... Par la suite, il avait eu l'occasion de parler de ca avec Jonathan, de temps en temps, meme si leurs connaissances a tout deux se limitaient assez vite aux episodes de Charmed et X-Files...

Holly Marie Combs, Miam.

Alyssa Milano, Miam Miam...

Shannen Doherty, Miam Miam Miam...

Jennifer Love Hewitt... Aucun rapport, mais miam aussi.

Heu...de quoi parlions nous, deja ?

Ah oui, la magie.

Pas qu'il y croyait vraiment, bien sure, mais lorsque le destin ne vous donne pas les bonnes cartes, ca ne coute rien d'essayer de changer les regles du Jeu.

Et puis au pire, il n'y'avait pas grand risque a se prendre pour Harry Potter. 

Si ca ne marchait pas, il essayerait le Jardin Zen.

****

Tout a son souvenir, le vieil homme fit une pause, regardant le ciel.

-Je croit que le temps se couvre, mon petit. Nous ferions mieux de rentrer.

Alors que son petit fils courait deja vers la cuisine, lui resta quelques secondes a attendre les premieres gouttes, comme il l'avait tant fait dans sa jeunesse aux cotés de sa tendre epouse.

Au premier coup de tonnerre, il ferma le yeux et sourit. L'odeur de l'averse emplissant ses poumons lui remit en memoire le visage de sa femme, et les apres midis entiers qu'ils avaient pu tous deux passer a danser sous la pluie. C'est par un apres midi d'orage tel que celui là que sa tendre Scyllia avait accepté de l'epouser, alors que la ramenant chez elle, il avait posé un genou a terre, l'ecrin de la bague entre ses mains. Il se souvient de son sourire, de son regard, de leur premier baiser de futurs mariés et du parfum enivrant de ses cheveux...

Des bruits a la cuisine le ramenerent au present, et il rentra. Un paquet de gateaux a la main, et la bouche deja pleine, l'enfant lui en tendit un, le regard innocent.

-Ta mere ne t'avait pas dit de ne pas te goinfrer avant le repas ?

-C'est l'heure du gouter, Papy.

Il consulta sa montre, et soupira. Dieu que cet enfant pouvait ressembler a son oncle et sa mere, a avoir reponse a tout...

Ils s'assirent dans le canapé, et un biscuit a la main, le vieil homme reprit son histoire.

-Daniel voit tu, dormi du sommeil du juste les jours qui suivirent, tout a l'excitation de la mise en route de son plan. Courant par ci pour telle plante, par là pour telle autre, achetant telle chose, ses journées etaient tellement occupées qu'il ne trouvait meme plus le temps de se laisser embeter par Derek, qui en fut tres attristé...Finalement Vendredi arriva sans qu'il n'ai eu le temps de voir passer la semaine...

****

Chapitre 3

D'un oeil tranquille, Daniel Jones consulta sa liste.

Depuis hier, presque tout avait pu etre trouvé sans grande difficulté, produits ou objets usuels, herbes, eau bénite, améthyste... 

Restait deux elements, et là, ca risquait d'etre autre chose...

Une pierre de Zenal, tout d'abord. Pour cela, il avait laisser courir Jughead a la Boutique Magique du centre Ville, ou il jurait pouvoir trouver sans problemes ce genre de choses. Danny savait pouvoir faire une confiance aveugle a Jug: Si Alex etait son idole, lui etait un ami, l'un des 4 ou 5 loser avec qui il pouvait manger le midi sans risquer de se faire renverser son assiette sur la tete, et avec qui il pouvait parler de Star Wars ou Battlestar Galactica sans avoir honte.

The Geeks Files... Cette excellente plaisanterie avait du couter cher en neurones aux majorettes.

Vous savez quelle est la difference entre une majorette et un cheval ? La majorette a besoin d'un neurone de plus pour pas déféquer sous elle dans les parades.

Pure mechanceté, certes, mais ca soulage.

Le second ingredient posait deja plus probleme.

Salive humaine.

Certes, des Humains, il en connaissait des masses...

Salive humaine vierge.

Pas le plus difficile non plus, vu la vie sociale trepidante de ses amis ou de lui meme, la virginité faisait partie integrante de leur mode de vie...

Salive humaine vierge femelle.

Ah...

D'un coup, ca se compliquait. Peu de filles avaient la gentillesse de lui adresser la parole, et demander a l'une d'elle si elle etait vierge et pouvait lui preter de la salive, c'etait le meilleur moyen pour passé du statut de Nul a celui de Taré.

Jonathan, Cabeche, Jughead, Nathan et lui etaient des Nuls, et passaient leur vie a echapper aux mises en poubelles. Rien de bien mechant finalement.

Depuis qu'il avait dans un elan de temerité demandé a Harmony de sortir avec lui, Connor etait un Taré. Depuis, a chaque match remporté, Derek et ses copains faisaient de son calecon la nouvelle banniere de l'equipe.

Pas une position enviable.

Il reflechit.

Restait une solution.

Ils etaient Vendredi...15h...

Il se precipita a la bibliotheque. Peut etre que...

Bingo.

Buffy, sur la table, un livre devant elle, dormait du sommeil le plus profond qu'il aurait pu esperer.

En quelques occasions, comme beaucoup de gens de son espece, Danny aimait a venir trainer a la bibliotheque, malgres l'antipathie assez remarquable du bibliothecaire...

Mr Giles, aussi appelé Zool, le Cerbere de la Porte, qui mettait regulierement les eleves a la porte, le temps de "reclasser" ses ouvrages. A croire qu'il organisait des reunions secretes facon M.A.S.K, dans sa bibliotheque a la noix...

Quoi qu'il en soit, Buffy etait là, dormante, la tete entre les bras... Il s'avanca et regarda.

Il sourit.

Elle bavait.

D'un mouchoir, faisant son possible pour ne pas la reveiller, il recupera le maximum de liquide rependu sur la table.

Restait maintenant a esperer que Buffy Summers soit encore vierge...

***************

-Hocus, Pocus, Abracadabra Zoon !!!

Rires, coups de coudes complices...

-Arretez les mecs, c'est serieux ce que je fait...

-Et tu crois etre qui, Daniel ? Prue, Piper, ou Phoebe ?

-Elle est trop mignonne, Phoebe...

Daniel Jones expira calmement, tout a son regret d'avoir invité Jughead et Nathan pour la derniere phase de sa preparation.

Mais que pouvait t'il faire, de toute facon ? ils l'avaient aidés, c'etait la moindre des choses...

Reunis sur une etole de Laine Hetorienne, se trouvaient pierres, herbes, mouchoir impregné de salive...

D'un regard, il incita ses amis au silence.

Sans parler d'echec, ce ne fut pas tres concluant...

Plus facile la manipulation mentale quand on est un Jedi...

Daniel ferma les yeux, et commenca a reciter.

-Vargr amperi alasa oshore, palagora ana so...

-Poil au dos.

-Arrete, Jug, tu va faire foiré sa formule et le transformer en grenouille...

-Poil aux...

Ricanements etouffés, Daniel rouvre les yeux.

30 secondes plus tard, et apres quelques protestations, les deux amis sont dehors.

Cretins...

De nouveau a genou devant l'autel improvisé, Daniel respire, et reprend a zero.

Se tromper dans la phonetique et la gestuelle, et rien ne se passerait. La Magie est comme une Porte. Les formules en sont les clefs, fautes d'avoir les passe partouts des magiciens de naissance.

-Vargr amperi alasa oshor, palagora ana so, anagaser eshera...

L'allumette entre ses mains s'allume seul, son premier acte magique. Il le jette sur l'etole, qui s'enflamme instantanement.

Mieux que dans Donjons et Dragons...

-...Unuga amara Vargr amperi anaser eshera, oc locas esperi unasa...

La flamme vire au vert, gagne en vigueur...Pour la premiere fois, Daniel decouvre que la magie est une chose serieuse, réelle, domptable. Il sourit, les cartes viennent de changer...

-...Amader Ushem alasa eshera, Vargr sid inara loven.

Dans une explosion de lumiere, étole et objets disparaissent, et une force auquel il ne comprend rien projette Daniel a travers la piece, al arencontre du mur. Alertés par le bruit, il voit sa mere, Jughead et Nathan passer la porte et se precipiter sur lui, alors que l'obscurité gagne son regard. Sa derniere vision, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, est le bordel sans nom qu'est devenu sa chambre...

Quelques chose avait mal fonctionné. Surement Buffy, pensa t'il...

*$#&%, tout etait a recommencer... 

Et en plus, il allait en avoir pour des jours a remettre sa chambre en ordre...

*******

Deja 8h qu'il s'etait reveillé dans sa chambre d'hopital, presque 4 jours apres les evenements. Pas de coma, selon les medecins. Juste...un besoin de sommeil. Meme pas une tentative de suicide, avaient t'il rassurés sa mere, pas trace d'empoisonnement, ou de somnifere. Par securité, il avait meme eu droit a un scanner. Rien, pas meme un traumatisme cranien.

Non madame, meme pas un coma...

Le jeune homme avait simplement eu besoin de faire une sieste de 92 heures...

Sa mere et sa grand-mere etaient repartis il y'a moins d'une heure, le laissant seul a ses pensées, dans le calme de sa chambre.

Il ecouta le silence, et s'abandonna a la reflection, le regard sur le plafond.

Quelques chose s'etait passé. 

Tres rapidement apres son reveil, il avait testé sa force, voir si le sort de puissance avait fonctionné comme il le fallait.

Echec. Et bien naze en plus, comme echec. Lorsque son plateau repas etait arrivé, il avait tenté de plier en deux sa fourchette, et n'y etait pas parvenu. Navrant. Il s'etait meme blessé la main dans l'operation.

Pourtant, quelques chose en lui avait changé... Quelques chose...

D'indefinissable.

Il se leva pour aller aux toilettes. Non, là non plus, rien de changé.

Et puis baste ! D'ici Samedi, il serait dehors.

Il serait toujours temps de jouer aux jeux des 7 erreurs durant le Week end.

****

Chapitre 4

Sunnidale High...

Le week end passa vite, et faute de se decouvrir un super pouvoir ou quoi que ce soit, Danny pu retourner a l'ecole des le Lundi matin.

Retour au train train quotidien. Du bout du couloir, Willow lui fit un signe amical, auquel il repondit.

Il croisa les Majorettes, qui lorsqu'il les frolla, se mirent a rire de facon hysterique. 

Quoi qu'ai pu raconter Harmony, ca devait etre hilarant.

Ha ha ha...

Deux heures avant la cantine. 4 heures avant les lecons d'informatique. Miss Calendar etait mignonne, le meilleur moment de la journée.

Derriere lui, une voix familiere, un reflexe pavlovien le faisant prophetiser des ennuis a venir.

-Hey, mais c'est mon copain le dormeur !!!

Derek K.McBaines... 

Et pourtant, aucune inquietude dans son coeur, aucune envie de courire...

Autre chose, plutot, d'indefinissable...

Lorsque la main du Neandertalien se pose sur lui, quelques chose se declenche dans la tete de Daniel Jones. Quelques chose qu'il trouve hillarant...

Phalanges, metacarpe, carpe, cubitus, radius, humerus...

16 points d'articulations, 21 jointures...

18 moyens d'estropier le Quaterback a vie. 47 Brisures possibles, 715 souffrances possibles.

S'emparant de son index, il en choisit une.

Avant meme de comprendre ce qui vient de lui arriver, la douleur annihile toute pensée cognitive dans l'esprit de la brute epaisse, qui gémit comme une fille en s'ecroulant a genou, un nerf de la main atrocement compressé par...

...Par Daniel Jones ???!

Non, ce n'etait pas possible !!!

Dans un sourire, la victime en serie s'empare de son pouce. Une nouvelle douleur remonte le long du bras de Derek, jusqu'a son coeur.

Cette fois, Derek hurle.

Pour Daniel, meme s'il devait le taire pour les Siecles des Siecles, le pied total...

-Lache moi, enfoiré !!!

-Je ne pense pas que ca se joue de cette facon, Derek...

-Lache moi petit CON, tu va me casser la main !!! Ahhhrgh...!

Toujours souriant, Daniel lache la brute epaisse, qui s'ecarte de lui, recule, recule pour la premiere fois de sa vie, tout a la terreur de voir ses doigts peut etre cassés.

Lorsqu'il fini de verifier l'etat de ses phallanges, son regard se porte de nouveau sur le chetif petit adolescent qui lui faisait face...

...et qui ne cessait pas de sourire.

-J'vais t'faire avaler tes dents, Enfoiré...

-J'attend que ca, Derek... Approche, montre moi combien tu est fort...

-Je vais t'eclater la tronche, Jones !

-Approche, je t'ai dis...T'est toujours a 5 metres de moi, et tu parles beaucoup trop...

Ivre de Colere, le quaterback, egalement amateur de boxe a ses heures, se jete en avant, un direct du droit impeccablement placé.

Direct du droit que Daniel evite sans efforts. L'ennui de la Boxe, c'est que c'est plus facile quand le sac de sable accepte de rester tranquille...

D'un coup de talon bien placé derriere la jambe, il desequilibre la masse de muscle en mouvement, et comme s'il etait au ralenti, s'empare de son bras. Lorsque Derek embrasse la pierre du sol, perdant dans l'aventure quelques dents, son maigrichon bourreau ramene son epaule en hauteur, dans un angle peu naturel.

Pour la seconde fois de la matinée, et pas plus de la 7eme fois de sa vie, Derek hurle de douleur.

Savourant la musique de ses actes pendant une courte seconde, Daniel Jones ferme les yeux, et place le coude de son ennemi dans la position voulu pour la suite de son petit scenario. Le moment ideal pour rendre hommage a Saint Frank Miller en personne...

-Vois tu, Derek "Konnard" McBaines...Le sol sur lequel tu saigne, les murs qui t'entourent... Tout cela n'est pas un lycée...

Une experte torsion, et le poignet du Quaterback se deboita sans effort. Il hurla.

-...mais une table d'operation.

Nouvelle torsion, cette fois le coude. Non plus des hurlements, mais des larmes de souffrance...

-Et voit tu , Derek, j'y suis le Chirurgien.

Ultime douleur dans son epaule, Derek hurle une derniere fois, urinant sous lui a force de souffrance... Que ca s'arrete par pitié, que ca s'arrete. 

Lorsque Daniel, un pied sur ses reins, se laisse a ricaner, et qu'il le sent s'attarder sur sa colonne vertebrale, le petit caid de couloir qu'etait Derek n'est desormais plus que terreur, animal terrifié...

-P...Pitié...Pitié Daniel, pitié...

Dans un ultime ricanement, Daniel lache le bras de son ennemi, et retire son pied, ravi de l'avoir entendu prononcer en public le mot tant desiré. D'un simple regard, il invite deux footballeurs a relever leur chef, qui s'executent sans dire un mot. Une etrange odeur fécale empli le couloir lorsqu'il s'approche de sa victime tremblante, toujours le meme sourire aux levres...

-N'oublie jamais ca, Derek. Maintenant, les bonnes cartes ont changées de main...Les Moutons se mettent a bouffer le loup...

De l'angle du couloir, eberlués, Cabeche Monroe, Nathan Gibney, Jonathan Levinson et Connor Franklin assistent avec terreur a quelques chose de rare.

L'equipe de Football s'ecartant sur le passage de Daniel Jones...

*********

-Entrez Mr Jones...

Toujours souriant, Danny s'asseoit face au Principal Snyder. Deux heures deja que Derek, de l'infirmerie, a eté redirigé vers l'hopital de Sunnydale. Deux heures que son nom circule dans les couloirs, deux heures que lui meme attend assis sur sa chaise, voyant passer devant lui amis et ennemis, tous temoins de l'evenement. Deux heures que, malgres les ennuis a venir, Danny ne parvient pas a faire disparaitre ce sourire amusé de son visage...

Snyder, quand a lui, le semble deja moins...

-Je devrais vous exclure definitivement de mon etablissement, Mr Jones...S'il y'a une chose que je deteste, c'est les actes de violence gratuite...Neanmoins plusieurs de vos camarades semblent dire que c'est monsieur McBaines qui a frappé le premier...

Danny ricana interieurement..."Plusieurs camarades", a n'en pas douter Cabeche, Nate & Connor, qu'il lui avait bien semblé apercevoir ...

-...c'est pourquoi je ne vous assignerait qu'a 20h de retenue.

-Vingt heures de retenue pour m'etre defendu ? 

-Vous avez brisé le bras Gauche d'un de vos camarades, qui plus est notre Quaterback vedette, interdisant par la meme toute victoire de notre equipe pour au minimum le mois a venir.

-Deboité, pas brisé. Dans 8 jours, il relance normalement.

-Notre equipe rencontre Silverlakes Samedi, Mr Jones...Nous courrons a la defaite a cause de vous.

-C'est ca le probleme ? J'ai cassé votre bete de concours ?

-Pas de sarcasmes, ou je pourrait revoir votre punition a la hausse...

Daniel ferma les yeux une seconde, et parla presque sans s'en rendre compte.

-Et moi je vous promet que vous allez la revoir a la baisse...

-Qu'est ce que vous venez de dire ?

-Vous croyez, monsieur, que l'inspection generale serait heureuse de recevoir une note de parents d'eleve, signalant les sevices que l'on a fait subir a leurs enfants ? Cabeche Monroe, Nathan Gibney, Jonathan Levinson, Connor Franklin, Alan Jugabner, Alexander Harris ou moi meme ? regulierement humiliés en public par vos si jolis protegés sportifs ? On pourrait facilement y joindre au passage les dossiers scolaires de Jesse Lersh, Steve Reiser, Bonnie Culloghen, ou meme Marcie Ross, d'anciennes victimes plus ou moins chahutées dont tout le monde a perdu la trace...

-Parce que vous pensez me faire peur avec une menace aussi vaine, Mr Jones ? Nous sommes a Sunnydale, il ne se passe pas une semaine sans qu'un eleve ou un professeur manque a l'appel...

Se levant, le visage a quelques centimetres de celui du Proviseur, Daniel Jones n'a plus rien de commun avec ce que le petit homme connaissait de lui... 

Un eleve gentil, qui ne faisait pas de vague...

Le garcon face a lui semble avoir grandit, ou tout du moins gagné en prestence. De meme, son sourire a quelques chose de...predateur...

-Vous avez parfaitement compris ce que je voulais dire, Mr Snyder... si je m'y met, d'ici un an, vous etes concierge dans un lycée en zone prioritaire a Los Angeles... Vous aimez les armes a feu, Mr le Proviseur ?

-c...comment osez vous ? Comment osez vous me menacer ?

-Le pere de Gibney est avocat, vous etiez au courant ? La maman de Jugabner aussi, a ce propos.

Echec et Mat. Face a lui, Snyder se repositionne dans son siege, livide, les levres blanches de colere. Il s'amuse presque d'anticiper si facilement la prochaine replique du petit homme...

-Je...je pense que tout peux se negocier, Mr Jones.

De nouveau, le sourire de Daniel s'agrandit...

A ce rythme là, il risque de mettre du temps a disparaitre...

-Je pense aussi, Mr Snyder, je pense aussi...

******

Marquant une pause, le temps necessaire a l'enfant pour aller aux toilettes, le vieil homme laisse courir son attention sur les murs de sa maison, ou se trouvaient les diverses photos des diverses epoques de sa vie.

La plus a gauche, lui et les copains, du temps ou il travaillait comme mecanicien a Miami.

Plus loin un souvenir d'Amsterdam, ou un voyage d'affaire l'avait trainé, a 20 ans de cela.

La bas, sur la droite, une photo du Grand Canyon, ou il s'etait rendu en famille pour son 21eme anniversaire...

Viennent ensuite les photos de Mariage, sa Scillya, plus belle que jamais, leurs parents a tous deux, finalement reconcilliés pour la ceremonie, et meme son beau-frere, son meilleur ami, revenu de Buffalo en urgence...

Plus loin les enfants, bebés, tout d'abord, puis les photos de classes, puis celles du mariage de Janet... Plus loin aussi, celles de Billy et Henry, son "ami"...

Que voulez vous...Au moins est t'il heureux, c'est deja ca...

Quelques semaines auparavants, ils etaient tous deux venu passer quelques jours ici... Ils avaient essayer de lui faire changer son four a micro-onde, son refrigerateur, son matelas...

Henry avait meme insisté pour reparer la marche cassée de son escalier.

Jamais il ne le dirait, mais il aimait bien ce garcon, qui avait su sédentariser un peu ce feu follet de Billy...Peut etre l'aimait t'il meme plus que Jake, son autre beau fils, le pere de Stevie, dont il ne comprenait vraiment pas la passion pour la peche...

Et pire que tout, la passion pour les HISTOIRES de peches... longues, ennuyeuses...

Mais cela non plus il ne le dirait jamais.

Ses enfants avaient tous deux trouvés l'ame soeur. Une bonne chose.

L'enfant revint, tout sourire. Apres quelques secondes, le vieil homme repris son histoire....

-Vois tu, Stevie, Daniel ne s'interrogea pas veritablement sur ses actes de la journée avant d'etre rentré chez lui, ou l'attendaient ses parents, prevenus par telephone de sa situation...

*********

Daniel monta dans sa chambre, apres que son pere ai passé plusieurs heures a le sermoner, sans grand resultat.

De toute facon, cette eternité de discution pouvait etre resumée en presque moins de 5 mots: Se battre, c'est mal.

Ca, il le savait. Meme si pour la premiere fois de sa vie, il etait du bon coté de la douleur...

Daniel aimait le silence de son lit d'habitude, si parfaitement propre a la reflection.

Cela, comme beaucoup de chose, avait semble t'il changé.

Il se releva et alluma son ordinateur, lancant quelques mp3 au hasard...

De ses caisses de BD, il tira un vieil exemplaire des X-Men...

En fond sonore, Offspring et Alice Cooper. Entre ses mains, l'episode 221, son preferé, celui avec les Maraudeurs...

Rien n'y fit. Il manquait quelques chose...

Il ouvrit sa fenetre, et evalua la distance qui le separait du sol. Rien d'insurmontable, a peine 5 metres.

Daniel Jones sauta, et atterrit sans encombres.

Encore un truc qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire avant, malgres que cela lui semble si naturel.

Daniel, toute a l'experimentation de sa nouvelle nature, ferma les yeux, et sans craintes, se laissa mener par son instinct, marchant, courant, a travers la ville.

Arrivé sans encombres, mieux que s'il avait eté mue par un sens d'Araignée, il se decouvrit faisant face a une maison de banlieue, tout ce qu'il y'avait de plus banal...

La Maison Summers...

***********

Mardi Matin.

Passant les portes du Lycée de Sunnydale, Daniel avance dans les couloirs, son sac sur l'epaule.

Meme lieu, meme gens, monde different.

En passant a tabac Derek, Daniel avait fait voler en eclat le statut Quo hierarchique, Faibles et Forts, Dominants et Dominés.

Maintenant, les Sportifs lui laissaient le passage, les majorettes ne se moquaient plus lorsqu'il les depassaient. Generalement, les gens cessaient meme de parler a son approche. 

Meme ses amis, malgré leur sourire, semblaient différents, ce matin.

Il serait toujours temps de voir ca plus tard.

Daniel ne se passionna pas pour ses cours, en ce premier matin depuis la révélation de ses pouvoirs.

Sa force, sa vitesse, son agilité, rien n'avait a proprement changé. Par contre, desormais, il savait comment s'en servir.

Un Daniel Jones XP, pourrait t'on dire...

Etrange sensation que celle de se savoir le meme, de se sentir le meme, de trouver l'anormal si...naturel.

Le jeu des 7 erreurs...

Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et pourtant, il se sentait en pleine forme.

Lui, si maladroit habituellement, etait parvenu a ratraper le bol de cereale de son pere, sans le moindre degat.

A 10 metre, ce matin, il etait parvenu a mettre une boulette de papier dans une des poubelles du campus. 18 fois de suite.

Tout cela sans parler de sa petite excurtion nocturne, qui , en 5 occasions, l'avait ramené d'Instinct vers la maison de Buffy...

Quoi qu'ai eu de particulier sa salive, elle avait eu un effet passionnant sur la formule...

Midi sonna finalement sans qu'il ai pris la moindre note, tout a la pensée de ses nouvelles capacités.

Il commencait a se demander s'il devait se fabriquer un costume lorsque, hilares, Cabeche et Connor vinrent le rejoindre a leur table habituelle.Connor, tout sourire, fut le premier a lui adresser la parole.

-Comment ca va, Logan ?

-Logan ?

-Wolverine, Cousin, tu merite ce nom apres ta petite extermiation d'hier matin !

-Oublie ca, Connor, j'ai fait que me defendre...

-En lui brisant le bras ?

Aïe. Le blondinet venait de marquer un point.

-Bon, c'est vrai , je me suis un peu defoulé...

-Un peu defoulé ? T'en as fait un tapis de sol, de ce taré ! T'es notre super-heros local, Danny !

-Tu va rire, mais je commencais a me demander si je devait me faire un costume, justement...

-Evite les justaucorps, lanca Cabeche. Je t'ai vu sous les douches, ca va pas te mettre a ton avantage.

Tous rirent de bon coeur. Lorsque Jughead et Nathan prirent leurs places habituelles, l'amusement cessa pourtant.

-Un probleme, les gars? Demanda Connor, entre deux bouchées de ses haricots verts.

-Tu va avoir des ennuis, Danny, lanca finalement Nathan. Je crois que River et Morales ont prevus de venger leur copain...

Connor ricana, laissant dans l'operation s'echapper une part non negligeable de nourriture premachée, au grand desespoir de ses camarades de tables. Le jour ou ce garcon parviendrait a etre etanche, sa vie sociale s'en trouverais certainement ameliorée...

-Qu'il y viennent, ces deux gros nazes ! Danny va les mettre en pieces !

Cette fois, c'est Cabeche qui ouvre la bouche.

-Tout ca est bien joli, mais on est pas dans un episode du Punisher, Connor... Danny peut pas buter tous les mechants...

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que River et Morales veulent venger Derek, et que d'autres voudront venger ces deux là, et ainsi de suite... La violence n'engendre que la violence.

-Depuis quand tu est devenu Kwaï Chang Kain, Cabeche ?

-Depuis que Danny s'est mis a dos la moitié de l'ecole, Jughead, et que l'autre moitié n'en aurait rien a foutre de le voir se faire passer a tabac dans une ruelle sombre.

-Tu exagere, Cab'... River et Morales sont des cons, mais pas au point de...

-...Danny, depuis hier, tout le monde les prend pour des fiottes, depuis que Derek s'est pissé de trouille sur lui. Il n'y'a pas une heure qui passe sans que quelqu'un fasse un bruit significatif dans leur dos, ou que quelqu'un ricane sur leur passage...

-Rien qui ne nous soit pas deja arrivé. Et jusqu'a preuve du contraire, on a toujours survecu.

-On est des nazes, Con'... Pour nous, c'est tous les jours une rediffusion de "J'en prend plein la tronche tant qu'une araignée radioactive ne m'a pas piquée". Eux, en une journée, ils ont vu leur meneur passer pour un con devant l'ecole entiere, leurs chances de gagner le match de Samedi se tirer definitivement...On a meme crever les pneus de James River ce matin...Capte bien ca, Daniel a montré qu'ils etaient humains, qu'on pouvais les faire supplier, les abattre...En moins de 24 heures, leur statut social est passé de Superman du Stade a Pee Wee Hermann de vestiaire...

-Bah tant mieux, Cabeche. Si ca peut les aider a se mettre a notre place 5 minutes, savoir ce que ca fait d'etre harcelés...

-Reflechis 5 minutes, Con'... Tu pense vraiment qu'ils vont reagire "intelligement", ou qu'ils vont se la jouer "The Faculty" avec le crane de notre gentil petit Daniel ?...On est pas dans un episode de "la famille du bonheur", revient sur terre, vieux...

Silence, les arguments de Cabeche sont incontournables...

Devant tant de sagesse, Danny ne peux demander qu'une seule chose.

-Et tu me conseil quoi, alors ? D'aller a l'hopital voir McBaines et de lui faire mes excuses ? De les laisser se defouler sur moi, histoire de satisfaire leur ego ? Tu te doute bien que ca n'arrivera pas, Cabeche...

- Je m'en doute, Danny... Je ne sais pas ce qui t'est arrivé ce soir là, avec ta pierre et tes herbes, je suis sure que ca doit etre mega-cool, mais fait tout de meme gaffe a toi, mon pote...tu n'est pas un super-heros, on est dans la vie réele, ici...et je doute que les brutes epaisses locales te laissent jouer le defenseur des opprimés longtemps si tu fait de leur vie un enfer...

Pendant une seconde, Danny hesita a sourire... Peut etre pas dans un comics, mais il n'etait pas loin de penser etre dans une bonne serie telé...

****

Chapitre 5

Mardi soir, 23h10.

10m jusqu'a la chambre, soit 4 etages.

Rien d'infaisable.

Grimper ne lui etait plus desormais simplement facile, mais amusant. 

Il prenait plaisir a la decouverte de ses pouvoirs.

En moins de 40 secondes, il etait a la fenetre de la chambre, pret a entrer.

L'hopitale de Sunnydale, chambre 39.

McBaines etait là, etendu, pres a sortir le lendemain matin. Des Jeudi, il serait de retour a l'ecole.

Marrant de voir a quel point il pouvait dormir du sommeil de l'innocent...

Ce serait si facile, de le maintenir a l'hopital encore quelques semaines... Une simple pression sur un nerf de la jambe, et personne ne pourrait l'accuser...

Ou meme d'envoyer le rejoindre James River et Toni Morales, sans que personne ne puisse rien dire contre lui...

Le pouvoir... 

*************

Mercredi passa tranquillement, sans ennuis ni problemes. La rumeur appris a Daniel que quelqu'un avait empli de chantilly le casier de plusieurs membres de l'equipe.

La vengeance des faibles et des opprimés.

Amusant de se savoir la version moderne de Spartacus...Daniel Jones, Champion de la Nation Naze...

La Naze-tion. Arf.

Deux jours sans sommeil, et toujours pas de fatigue. 

Hier soir, apres avoir rendu visite a McBaines, il avait eté courir un peu a travers le parc. 

5h de promenade a 10km/h, pepere...Petite foulée...

Rien de bien invraisemblable pour une majorité de gens, sauf qu'il y'a a peine une semaine, il etait sous ventoline des qu'il courrait 100m.

Dire qu'il adorait sa nouvelle forme physique aurait eté en dessous de la verité.

C'etait un bonheur total.

Du bout du couloir, il vit arriver River vers lui.

Dans un sourire, il se positionna sur sa route.

Une provocation gratuite, certes, dirait Cabeche, mais c'etait trop bon...

-Pousse toi de mon chemin, nullard, lanca l'ailier gauche de l'equipe.

-Fait donc le tour, Tas de viande.

Leur regard se croise. Interieurement, le Sportif manque de s'etouffer de colere. Non plus seulement une atteinte a la hierarchie sociale, mais une veritable tentative de destructuration en regle.

Le Bouffon devenu roi...Ca ne pouvait etre.

Danny quand a lui, s'amusait comme un petit fou.

-Pousse toi, Jones, tu vaut pas la beigne que je pourrait te donner...

-J'ai deja entendu ca quelques part...Tu ne saurait pas ou, par hasard ? 1m80, trempé de trouille, pleurant comme une fillette...

-Tu te crois le plus fort hein ? Tu te croit le caid, maintenant, tout ca parce que tu as demoli McBaines ?

-Un peu ca, ouais...Pourquoi, j'ai tort ?

-Fait gaffe a tes fesses, Jones...L'etat de grace ne durera pas.

-C'est une menace, Jimmy ? T'as envie de me passer a tabac, c'est ca ?

-T'est devenu bizarre, mec...Je sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé, mais t'est devenu trop fort en si peu de temps pour que ce soit honnete, personne est dupe... Et a Sunnydale, les trucs Bizarres, ca fait jamais de vieux os... 

-Ca veux dire quoi, ca ?

-Qu'a mecs bizarre, evenements bizarres...Crois bien que ce n'est ni Moralez ni moi tes plus grosses emmerdes, maintenant....

Dans un sourire, le blond contourne Daniel, associant au geste une ridicule petite courbette, avant de se retourner sur lui, faussement hilare, veritablement mechant, le regard dans le sien.

-Je te toucherais pas, Daniel... D'autres se chargerons de ca. D'autres gens plus... incisifs que moi, on s'est occupé de t'organiser ca...

Laissant le Footballeur s'eloigner, Daniel reste seul dans le couloir, en proie a la perplexité...

Plus Incisif ? Que voulait t'il dire ?

Lorsqu'il revint finalement a la realité, ce fut pour se decouvrir observé, une sensation presque palpable.

Du bout du couloir, Cabeche, serieux comme jamais, ne le quitta des yeux que pour laisser River passer.

Le regard qu'il s se lancerent avoua beaucoup de chose. Plus peut etre que cela n'aurait du.

Peut etre que son ami avait raison, finalement...Possible que tout n'etait t'il pas aussi simple qu'il ne le pensait.

*********

Cabeche et Daniel habitaient dans le meme quartier, Robinson Wood, au nord de Rosenberg Park. Une grande ligne de residences individuelles, aux portes de la colline de Sunnydale. L'une des rares zones de la ville dont les terrains n'etaient pas frappés par la dévaluation de ces 4 dernieres années.

Rares etaient les fois ou ils avaient parlés, depuis le debut de l'année. Depuis le deces du pere de Cabeche, l'adolescent etait devenu distant, trainant beaucoup dans le centre ville, tardant a rentrer chez lui, revoir sa mere et ses 3 soeurs...

Le Matriarcat, selon lui, se debrouillait beaucoup mieux sans homme dans la maison.

Ce soir là, ils rentraient ensemble...Et pour la premiere fois depuis des mois, ils parlerent.

-T'es dans la merde, Danny...

-Ils peuvent rien me faire, t'inquiete pas.

-Bien sure, ils peuvent rien te faire... Je peux te poser une question, vieux ?

-Dis toujours...

-Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormi ?

-Pourquoi tu me demande ca ?

-Repond, s'il te plait...

-Un peu plus de 72h...

-Et tu te sent bien ?

-Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien.

-Et ca te pose pas de probleme ? Je veux dire, de te sentir aussi bien sans avoir dormi ?

-Non, je dirait meme que c'est assez sympa. Puisque on joue a Action ou Verité, ca te gene si moi aussi je te pose une question ?

-Dis toujours.

-C'est quoi ton probleme avec River ? J'avais jamais fait gaffe, mais des que vous vous croisez, on dirait que vous etes sur le point de vous entredevorer...

-Sa mere est la soeur de mon pere...

-Sans deconner ? River est ton cousin ?

-J'irait pas jusqu'a dire ca, mais on a un lien de parenté.

-T'en avais jamais parlé...

-Plein de chose dont je ne parle pas, Daniel. Pour en revenir a toi, tu me ferais plaisir de t'allonger un peu, cette nuit. 

-C'est une proposition ?

-Oui, bien sure, lacha Cabeche, tout sourire. Tu sais bien que je reve de toi deguisé en Bugs Bunny tous les soirs dans mon lit, Cretin...!

-J'ai toujours su que t'etait pedé, Cabeche...

-C'est le mec qui collectionne les "Mon petit Poney" qui dit ca ?

-Hey, j'en ai que 3, et ils vaudront une fortune dans quelques années !

-Pas si tu les a sorti de leur emballage pour jouer avec, Danny.

Rires des deux acolytes.

Tout a leur delire, ils ne font pas attention a l'obscurité venante, et decident de couper par le parc.

Quelques part, derriere eux, quelques chose s'arreta, ayant obtenu les informations necessaires...

******

Le vieil homme s'etait levé, souriant, pris a son tour d'une envie d'aller aux toilettes

Comme toujours, allumant la lumiere, il reprima une grimace.

C'est Scyllia qui avait tenu a ce que les WC soit peintes en vert pomme

Pas son choix a lui, un blanc cassé ayant a son avis fait tout aussi bien l'affaire.

Scyllia aimait le vert, sous toutes ses formes, plante comprises. S'il l'avait laissée faire, il y'a 28 ans, toute la maison aurait eté une reserve botanique.

Depuis sa mort, il avait laissé le jardin a l'abandon, ne passant la tondeuse a gazon que toutes les 6 ou 7 semaines. A l'inverse de sa femme, il n'avait jamais eu vraiment la main verte. La nature avait prosperée toute seule, et les plantes, libres de toute attention etaient devenus les maitresses de l'endroit. 

Interieurement, il doutait que sa jolie Scyllia ai pu raler de cet etat de fait, si elle avait pu le voir. Le jardin, autodiscipliné, avait su rester joli, en hommage a son ancienne proprietaire.

Remontant sa braguette, tirant la chasse, il finissait de se laver les mains lorsque, au meme moment, une voiture se gara devant la maison.

Immediatement, la voix de l'enfant resonna dans la maison.

-C'est maman, c'est maman !!!

La porte ouverte, Stevie s'etait precipité a la rencontre de sa mere, partie depuis le matin seulement.

Il la regarda quelques instants, et s'etonna de son manque de ressemblance avec sa defunte epouse. Sans aller jusqu'a etre son portrait craché, Janet ressemblait plus a sa grand mere paternelle...Meme forme de visage, meme nez, meme couleur de cheveux. Seul ses yeux trahissaient son appartenance a la descendance de Scyllia, un vert clair comme le jade, malgres de tres etranges reflets d'argent...

Lorsqu'elle avanca vers lui, la prenant dans ses bras, il se rappella d'elle plus jeune, a la veille de son 8eme Anniversaire...

Anticipant ses paroles, il sourit.

-Bonsoir papounet...

-Bonsoir, Janie...

****

Chapitre 6

Perdu dans ses pensées, Daniel , allongé sur son lit, n'arrive pas a dormir.

Pas question de sortir. Quelqu'ai eté l'effet de la formule sur lui, ses promenades le ramenent toujours là ou se trouve Buffy Summers. 

Sa maison, sa salle de classe, devant chez Mr Giles...

La encore une autre question: Que peuvent t'ils bien faire, tous, a trainer chez le bibliothecaire ?

Des cours du soir, peut etre...

Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne sortirait pas ce soir, c'etait decidé...

Un vieil episode de JLA entre les mains, une boite de caramels sous la main, pas besoin de sortir.

Peut etre finirait t'il par dormir, la fatigue venant.

Pas question de sortir, non. Promesse a Cabeche oblige...

10 minutes plus tard, il etait dehors.

****

-Salut, Daniel...

L'homme qui lui faisait face etait grand, tenebreux, quelques chose d'agressif, de violent dans le regard, un imper noir sur des epaules de culturistes.

Une sorte de cousin de Duncan Mc Leod, l'epée en moins

-Heu...On se connais ?

-Je suis ta mort, Daniel...

-Sure... Je t'imaginais plus grande, je te le cache pas.

-Tu ris pour la derniere fois, humain...

Immediatement, le visage de l'homme changea. Son visage enfla, ses dents apparurent. Son nouvel instinct souffla a Daniel ce qui lui faisait face.

Un Vampire.

La creature se jeta sur lui, et inconsciemment, l'adolescent se sentit passer en mode automatique. Il se vit attrapper la creature au bras, frapper entre les cotes, et le rejeter au sol, tel un fétus de paille. Sans comprendre, il se vit frapper en pleine poitrine de la creature, et lui extirper le coeur, encore brulant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, tout n'etait plus que poussieres, coeur, corps, vampire...

"Plus Incisif" Drole, Enfoiré de River...

Il va payer ce coup là.

C'est alors qu'il se reveilla. Il l'avait senti. Pendant une seconde, Daniel avait eté lui meme, et il l'avait senti.

Et lui aussi, en lui meme, avait senti que l'illusion avait eu une faille.

Son changement de caractere, son manque de sommeil, ses nouvelles capacités...

Ce n'etait pas lui. Ce n'etait pas lui qui a tué la creature, mais quelques chose en lui. Quelques chose qui lui soufflait des reactions qui n'etaient pas les siennes, mais simplement leur forme la plus extreme. 

Un Symbiote, une possession, un Horla. Il ne sais pas quoi, mais quelques chose, dans sa tete, qui se fait passer pour ses pensées.

Quelque chose qui maintenant, n'etait plus en sommeil. Quelques chose, qui, maintenant, voulais la mort de River...

Quelques chose, qui exultant de joie et d'excitation, le faisait desormais marcher vers la maison de son ennemi.

Arrivé a maturité, la creature luttait desormais pour prendre le contrôle. 

-Bon Sang, bredouilla t'il, presque tremblant, Qu'est ce qui est en train de m'arriver ?...

*****

Dire que Cabeche dormait depuis longtemps n'est pas une vue de l'esprit. En fait, lorsque son telephone Lassie se mit a aboyer, il revait depuis deja une heure des soeurs Charmed, d'un bain moussant, et d'autant d'eponges taquines qu'elles pouvaient en passer sur son corps.

Sa premiere action, sortant de son sommeil, fut de tomber du lit. La seconde, a taton, dans le noir, fut de trouver et decrocher le telephone...

-A...Allo ? Si vous etes pas Courteney Cox en maillot de bain, vous pouvez aller vous f...

-Cab', c'est Danny, ne raccroche pas s'il te plait. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi, là...

*********

Ils etaient 4, Riverdale Avenue. 

Cabeche, Connor, Jughead & Nathan.

-Un pour les gouverner tous. Un pour les trouver, Un pour les amener tous et les lier au Pays de Sunnydale, ou s'etendent les Ombres...

-La ferme, Jughead.

-Je te previent Cabeche, si tu m'as fait gicler de mon reve avec Jennifer Love Hewitt pour rien, j'ai pas fini de te latter les couilles...

-La ferme, Connor.

-Heu...

-La ferme, Nathan.

-Je voulais juste demander si j'avais bien compris le plan.

-On va battre a mort notre meilleur pote, Nate, c'est ca le plan.

-En plus de ca, Jug, t'as oublier de le dire, mais pour sauver ce chien jaune de River...

-Exact, Connor, j'avais negligé cette part de l'histoire, on fait ca pour sauver un mec qu'on se boufferais fourré a Thanksgiving, juste histoire de pas sacrifier une dinde innocente...

-On va pas le battre a mort, les mecs, exagerez pas. On doit l'empecher d'y arriver, et le neutraliser, c'est tout.

-Et apres, Cab' ?

-Et apres...Ca c'est mon probleme, Jug...Deja va falloir déscotcher Danny de ses baskets, et ca, ca va pas etre Disneyland...

*******

Regardant sa fille et son petit fils partir, le vieil homme eut presque honte d'etre heureux de se retrouver seul, apres une journée entiere a s'occuper de l'enfant. Il alla a la cuisine, sorti de son refrigerateur un de ses cocas allegé, et revint dans le salon, s'asseyant dans ce canapé ou lui et sa femme avaient passées tant d'années, de fous rires et de bons moments..

Il ferma les yeux, et le sourire au levre, commenca a se raconter pour lui meme sa jolie petite histoire...

******

Daniel ouvrit les yeux, et chercha, pour la dixieme fois de la journée, a reprendre le controle de son corps.

Jughead, KO. Connor, le nez en sang, au sol, presque 5m derriere lui. Nathan quand a lui, plié en deux sur sa gauche, un direct du droit l'ayant mis hors service.

1mn15s. Ses potes etaient vraiment des fiottes, c'en etait deprimant.

Ne restait que Cabeche.

-Ca va se jouer entre nous, Danny.

-Ouais.

-Tu maintient tes ordres ?

-Ouais. Tu m'empeche de passer, a tout prix.

-Meme si je doit te casser des trucs ?

-J'ai dans l'idée que le truc qui me controle te laissera pas faire...

-On verra.

Alors que Cabeche s'avanca de nouveau vers lui, Daniel referma les yeux, et se retrouva de nouveau dans le monde de son esprit. 

Finalement arrivé a destination, il rouvrit mentalement les yeux.

Et se trouva de nouveau face a elle.

Buffy.

******

S'il avait du s'imaginer son esprit, un de ces matin, il aurait pensé a tour, sauf a une representation fidele de la Bibliotheque du lycée.

Face a lui se trouvais Buffy Summers. Ou tout du moins quelques chose qui ressemblait a Buffy. Quelques chose lié a Buffy, a sa nature, ou au fait qu'elle n'avait pas eté vierge, tout simplement.

Salope...

Prisonnier dans son propre corps, au moins gardait t'il son sens de l'humour

Immediatement, il su qu'il devrait la vaincre, pour reprendre le controle de son corps.

Il passa a l'attaque.

*********

Pour aussi loin que le vieil homme connaissait l'histoire, il fut un moment ou tout aurait pu mal tourner. Cabeche, au sol, crachait son sang, alors que Jughead, Nathan et Connor repassaient une nouvelle fois a l'attaque, pour ainsi dire en vain.

Dans l'esprit de Daniel, ca n'etait guere plus brillant. Celui ci, a l'image de ses compagnons, n'en montrait pas large face a son entité parasite.

Tout aurait pu mal finir...

Si Cabeche, dans son infinie prevoyance, n'avait pas prevu un plan B.

Alors que tout semblait perdu, une flechette hypodermique se planta dans l'epaule de l'Adolescent possedé, suivit rapidement de 5 autres, tirées tout aussi precisement.

Daniel, dans son propre esprit, ricana en sentant le sommeil l'envahir. Face a lui, la creature qu'etait Buffy hurla de frustration.

Cabeche, voyant Daniel s'ecrouler, leva les yeux sur celui qu'il savait son meilleur atout, au grand etonnement de tous.

Jonathan Levinson, le fusil sur l'epaule, aida ses compagnons a se relever.

********

Le lendemain matin, c'est 6 personnes qui passerent la porte du Lycée de Sunnydale legerement amoché. McBaines, bien entendu, mais aussi Cabeche, Jughead, Connor, Nathan et Daniel. Personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit. Au bout de quelques semaines, Tout revint a la normal, le Statu quo repris ses droits, comme souvent a Sunnydale.

Fin

Enfin Presque.

*********

C'etait il y'a si longtemps...

En etait t'il encore capable, depuis combien de temps n'avait t'il pas fait ca ?

Il se concentra. Apres quelques secondes sa main se mit a briller. Il fut satisfait.

Daniel, assis dans son fauteuil, regarda les photos a son mur, et ferma les yeux. 

Cela ne fut que leur premiere aventure...Sunnydale, Californie, puis plus tard l'Université de Silverville.

Il se rappella le livre, disparu dans leur bataille face au Vampire Deamon. Il se rapella "The Pinball Wizards", qui dans l'ombre, avait, depuis l'aventure de Symbiote, lutté contre les mechants...

Nathan etait devenu avocat, avait fait carriere et rejoint un cabinet New Yorkais, Johann, Landau & Rosenberg, dont il devait devenir, quelques années plus tard, un associé influent. Il s'est marié deux fois, a eu un fils Tomas, et est mort d'un cancer des poumons l'année derniere. 

Connor a repris la gérance d'un magasin video, dans une petite fille, proche de San Francisco. Il ne s'est jamais marié, n'a jamais eu d'enfant, mais a elevé ses 3 nieces a la mort de leur mere. Il vit desormais en Ohio chez l'une de ses niece, divorcée, qu'il aide a s'occuper de son fils. Connor ne s'est jamais vraiment remis de la mort de Theresa, ni d'avoir du lui enfoncer un pieu dans le coeur...

Jughead fut marié presque 50 ans avec la meme femme, eu 4 enfants, et disparu mysterieusement du jour au lendemain, il y'a 3 ans. Rien de tres etonnant quand on connaissait le personnage.

Cabeche fut son meilleur ami durant 15 ans, et son Beau Frere durant 17ans. Il est "mort" vampirisé il y'a deja plus d'une decennie, et a disparu depuis dans la nature. Il sera resté un magicien et un aventurier jusqu'au bout, le dernier de leur groupe...Dieu fasse qu'il meure vite, et face a un adversaire honorable...

Jonathan est mort a Sunnydale, peu avant la destruction de la ville. Ils avaient cessés de se voir au moment ou il avait quitté l'Université, lorsqu'il avait commencer a s'interresser de trop pres a certains aspects de la Magie qu'eux memes reprouvaient, tel ce sort de popularité. Par la suite, il avait mal tourné, et avait causé du mal.

Daniel ferma les yeux, et se rememora une autre de leur aventure, l'une de ses preferée, celle qui vit la vampirisation de River, et sa transformation en minions de Deamon....Il se rappella la course, a travers le campus, pour l'attrapper et l'arroser d'eau benite...

Mais cela est une autre histoire...


End file.
